


Kurzurlaub

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder, Tatort
Genre: Brakelmanns POV, Chaptered, Crossover, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, POV Alternating, Shortys POV, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es sollte ein Kurzurlaub werden. Ein Wochenende ausspannen in schöner Umgebung. Wobei die Vorstellungen von „schöne Umgebung“ etwas auseinandergingen.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/148458.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P 12  
>  **Genre:** Slash, est. relationship, First Time, Humor, Crossover  
>  **Fandom:** Tatort Münster, Neues aus Büttenwarder  
>  **Handlung:** Es sollte ein Kurzurlaub werden. Ein Wochenende ausspannen in schöner Umgebung. Wobei die Vorstellungen von „schöne Umgebung“ etwas auseinandergingen.  
>  **Länge:** ~ 11.000 Wörter  
>  **Beta:** Rebecca - Danke! Ohne Deine Hilfe mit der Rohfassung wäre das nie was geworden.  
>  **A/N:** Nix Neues unter der Sonne – aber ich freue mich sehr, daß ich nach langer Zeit mal wieder etwas Längeres geschafft habe. Auch wenn ich die 10.000 Wörter Grenze gerade nur so geknackt habe ;) Und noch dazu hatte ich den Anfang (Kapitel 1) schon mal als Regenbogenchallenge verwendet – falls Euch da was sehr bekannt vorkommt.  
>   
> 
> [**Und hier findet Ihr die Fanart von Baggeli!**](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Bigbang/works/5311292)  
>  Danke für die schönen Bilder :D

***

Es war noch so früh, daß Adsche und Brakelmann nicht mehr beim Frühschoppen waren, aber auch noch nicht zum Nachmittagsbier zurückgekommen. Zum Mittagessen hatte sich heute auch niemand eingefunden, und so nutzte Shorty die Gelegenheit, um in aller Ruhe seine Gläser zu polieren und seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Klar, lukrativ war das nicht, aber insgeheim liebte er diese ruhigen Momente. Und letztendlich reichte es zum Leben, was wollte man mehr. Außerdem fing gerade erst die Sommersaison an, und auch wenn Büttenwarder ein wenig Abseits der Tourismusströme lag – der ein oder andere durstige Radfahrer verirrte sich doch immer mal wieder in den Dorfkrug, und ab und an hatte er in der Ferienzeit sogar Übernachtungsgäste. Gerade stellte er das letzte Glas beiseite und überlegte, ob er sich selbst vielleicht ein Lütt un Lütt auf der Sonnenterrasse gönnen sollte, als ein Wagen auf den Dorfplatz fuhr. Er dachte zuerst an Schönbiehl, aber dann sah er, daß es zwar die gleiche Marke, aber ein auswärtiges Kennzeichen war. Der Motor lief noch, unschlüssig, und dann setzte der Wagen wieder zurück und parkte auf einem der drei Parkplätze neben dem Gebäude. Shorty hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue. Touristen? Vielleicht würde das heute doch noch ein Tag, den er mit Gewinn abschließen konnte.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Gäste betraten den Dorfkrug. Shorty grüßte mit einem sparsamen _Moin_ und ließ die beiden sich erst einmal umschauen. Seiner Erfahrung nach war es besser, Fremde erst einmal ankommen zu lassen – sonst hatte man sie schnell verschreckt, wie scheues Wild, das sich in ungewohnter Umgebung unsicher fühlte. Erst nachdem die beiden den Blick durch die leere Gaststube hatten schweifen lassen, fragte er „Darf’s was sein?“

Der kleinere der beiden Männer räusperte sich. „Jo … ‘n kleines Pils für mich.“ Der andere, der etwas weiter zurückgeblieben war, runzelte die Stirn. „Und einen Kaffee für ihn.“

Shorty nickte. Der kleinere, der bestellt hatte, setzte sich an den Tresen und sein Kumpel folgte ihm zögernd. Irgendetwas sagte Shorty, daß der andere nicht unbedingt der Typ war, der normalerweise am Tresen saß. Überhaupt sah er nicht danach aus, als würde er sich oft in Dorfgaststätten aufhalten.

„Auf der Durchreise?“ fragte er, als er den Kaffee abstellte und sich zum Zapfhahn drehte.

„Nee, eigentlich suchen wir was für die Nacht. Haben Sie noch Fremdenzimmer?“

Shorty nickte.

„Sehr schön.“ Der Gast zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wir hätten gern ein Doppelzimmer für drei Nächte.“

„Mhm …“ Shorty schob das Bierglas über den Tresen. „Ich hab‘ auch zwei Einzelzimmer frei.“

Interessiert beobachtete er, wie sein Gesprächspartner langsam rot anlief, während der andere mit einem leichten Lächeln in seinem Kaffee rührte. „Wir brauchen nur eins.“

Aha. Shorty drehte sich zum Schlüsselbrett um. „60 Euro die Nacht, Frühstück gibt’s hier unten, so ab acht.“

Beide nickten, und der kleinere streckte die Hand nach dem Schlüssel aus.

„Sie müssen dann noch den Meldeschein ausfüllen.“

***

Als die beiden sich verabschiedeten, warf Shorty einen Blick auf das Formular. Ein Professor Dr., soso. Sowas kam hier auch nicht alle Tage vorbei. Ob die zwei wohl … aber vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur sparsam veranlagt.

_„Wir hätten auch übers Wochenende nach Paris fahren können.“_

_„Du hast gesagt, du willst ein ruhiges, erholsames Wochenende.“_

_„Aber doch nicht hier! Ist der Ort überhaupt auf der Landkarte?“_

_„Jetzt hör schon auf zu maulen, bloß weil dein Navi –“_

Shorty lauschte den Stimmen, bis die beiden im ersten Stock in den Flur gebogen waren. Er war nicht umsonst fünfmal verheiratet gewesen – diese Art von Gesprächen kannte er ganz genau.

***

Sie hatten ausgepackt, einen kleinen Rundgang durch den Ort gemacht, den Boerne mit einigem Widerstreben als recht idyllisch bezeichnet hatte, und waren zum Abendessen zurück zum Dorfkrug. Was anderes gab es hier nicht. Das war schon immer so gewesen, daran erinnerte Thiel sich noch. Auch wenn seine Erinnerung an die Ferien, die er hier mit seiner Mutter verbracht hatte, recht verschwommen waren. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer hatte Boerne erstmal versucht, mit seinem Smartphone _Kontakt zur Außenwelt_ herzustellen, und er war schonmal nach unten gegangen, um einen Blick in die Speisekarte zu werfen.

„Soll’s was sein?“ Der Wirt sah ihn fragend an.

„‘n Bier.“ Er schwang sich auf einen der Hocker an der Theke. Der Rest der kleinen Gaststube war schon gut gefüllt, und wenn sie nicht gleich Freundschaft mit den Einheimischen schließen und sich an einem der drei Tische dazu setzen wollten, blieb nur noch die Theke. Was aber auch reichen sollte, selbst fürs Essen. Er studierte die handgeschriebene Karte an der Wand. Hausmannskost, das war doch mal eine nette Abwechslung zu den Restaurants, die Boerne sonst so bevorzugte. Was ihn daran erinnerte … er drehte sich auf dem Hocker weg von der Theke, aber da war kein Boerne. Von wegen „nur noch fünf Minuten“.

„Beziehungskrise?“, fragte der Wirt und grinste leicht.

„Nein, ich …“ Er stockte und fragte sich, ob er jetzt wirklich mit einem Wildfremden über Boerne reden wollte. War wohl so eine Art Berufskrankheit von Barkeepern, Leute zum Reden zu bringen. Er räusperte sich. „Mein Freund wollte eigentlich gleich nachkommen.“

Der andere nickte wissend. „Kenn‘ ich. Ich war fünfmal verheiratet.“

Langsam wünschte er sich wirklich, Boerne würde endlich … In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür schwungvoll. Boerne sah sich kurz um, runzelte die Stirn und schritt dann zielstrebig zur Theke.

„Einen Mojito für mich.“ 

Thiel rollte die Augen. War es echt nötig, die Eingeborenen vorzuführen? Er wollte schon etwas sagen, als der Wirt ihm zuvorkam.

„Limetten und Minze sind heute leider aus. Aber ich kann eine Zitrone zerquetschen, mit Rum aufgießen und einen Beutel Pfefferminztee reinhängen, wenn Sie wollen.“

Boerne verzog angewidert das Gesicht, während Thiel unauffällig in sein Bier grinste.

„Vielen Dank, ich bin allergisch gegen Zitronen. Dann bleibe ich lieber bei nichts“, entgegnete Boerne eisig, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Nur gegen Zitronen?“ fragte der Wirt skeptisch. „Aber Limetten gehen?“

„Das müssen Sie schon mir überlassen.“

„Er ist Arzt und kennt sich da aus“, warf Thiel ein in dem etwas verspäteten Versuch, Boerne beizustehen, was ja nun irgendwie zu seinen Verpflichtungen gehörte, auch wenn Boerne sich zugegebenermaßen selbst in diese Lage manövriert hatte. Erst als er das leichte Glimmen in den Augen des Wirts sah, wurde ihm klar, daß das ganz eindeutig der falsche Hinweis gewesen war.

Er hatte ja schon öfter erlebt, daß Menschen, kaum daß sie das Wort „Arzt“ hörten, anfingen, von ihren Wehwehchen zu erzählen, aber so eine detaillierte Krankengeschichte hatte er noch nie gehört. Bei dem Thema wurde der Wirt – Shorty, wie sie inzwischen wußten – offensichtlich gesprächig. Boerne hatte sich irgendwann in sein Schicksal gefügt und ein Bier bestellt. Eigentlich war es ganz amüsant, dem Gefecht zuzusehen. Er wußte ganz genau, daß Boerne am liebsten darauf hingewiesen hätte, daß er Rechtsmediziner war und Shortys Pfeifen im rechten Ohr und Zwicken im linken Unterbauch gar nicht zu seinem Fachgebiet gehörten. Andererseits hätte er damit ja quasi sagen müssen, daß er auf einem medizinischen Gebiet kein Experte war. Thiel unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Na, dann mußte er da eben durch. Vielleicht gab es dafür morgen Cocktails im Angebot.

In einer Atempause bestellte er schnell das Tagesgericht, und Boerne griff erleichtert nach seinem Bier, während Shorty die Bestellung in die Küche weitergab.

„Sieht aus, als hättest du einen Freund gefunden.“

Boerne warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, aber es lag nicht viel Überzeugung dahinter.

„Sieh’s als … Feldstudie. Ist doch mal was anderes. Richtig exotisch hier.“

Boerne seufzte.

„Außerdem ging es doch hauptsächlich darum, daß wir … zusammen wegfahren.“ Er sah in sein Bier. „Oder?“

Als er wieder aufsah, hatte sich Boernes Gesichtsausdruck verändert. Einen Augenblick lang lächelten sie sich an, bis Shorty wieder um die Ecke bog, im gleichen Moment, als sich die Tür öffnete und zwei weitere Gäste in die Gaststube schlurften. Ja, schlurfen war in dem Fall das richtige Wort. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so undynamisch gehen sehen. 

„Moin“, grüßte Shorty knapp.

„Gedeck“, kam die Antwort genau so knapp zurück.

„Wie sieht’s denn aus mit Barmitteln?“

„Och Shorty … nur ’n ganz kleinen … für Adsche und mich, da ist doch noch’n bißchen Platz auf’m Deckel.“

Der Neuankömmling zeigte mit zwei Fingern eine winzige Größe an und sein Kumpel nickte bekräftigend.

„Wo du schon unsere Plätze weggegeben hast.“

„An zahlende Gäste“, betonte Shorty, drehte sich dann aber doch zum Zapfhahn. „Na meinetwegen, weil ich heute gute Laune hab‘. Einen.“

Die beiden quetschten sich an den Tresen, links und rechts von ihnen. Der größere und bis eben noch schweigsamere von beiden musterte Boerne interessiert. „Ich bin Adsche. Und wer bist du?“

Boerne zuckte kurz zurück. „Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne.“

„Na denn Prost.“

Boerne lächelte gequält und versuchte unauffällig, von seinem neuen Nachbarn ab und näher zu Thiel zu rücken. Ein Bedürfnis, das er nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Aber leider gab es kaum Möglichkeiten, irgendwohin wegzurücken. In dem Moment kam ihnen zum Glück der Wirt zu Hilfe.

„So, jetzt belästigt mal nicht die zahlende Kundschaft.“ Er schob zwei Bier und zwei Schnapsgläser über den Tresen. „Bei Kuno ist noch Platz.“

Adsche und sein Kumpel zogen brummelnd ab, während Thiel kurzentschlossen auch einen Schnaps zum Bier bestellte.

Ein Wochenende in Büttenwarder. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein?

* tbc *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 1 hatte ich ja, wie schon gesagt, für die Regenbogenchallenge verwendet. Das Prompt war damals "Zitrone", deshalb Boernes deplatzierter Cocktailwunsch. Hätte ich fast wieder gestrichen, andererseits war Shortys Vorschlag für einen Mojito Büttenwarder-Art der Ursprung der ganzen Crossover Idee.


	2. Chapter 2

_Am nächsten Morgen_

Also so langsam schlug ihm diese Sache wirklich auf den Magen. Brakelmann schob die Mettwurst von sich und legte den angebissenen Brotkanten wieder zurück aufs Frühstücksbrett. Nicht mal darauf hatte er heute Lust. Und Adsche war auch viel zu spät! Dabei brauchte er jetzt wirklich ein Bier zum Nachdenken. Außerdem konnte er seine Gedanken immer viel besser sortieren, wenn Adsche da war. Wahrscheinlich weil er dann laut denken konnte. Alleine ging da ja nun mal schlecht. Mit sich selbst reden, da könnte er sich ja auch gleich einliefern lassen. Dann noch besser mit Adsche, auch wenn das manchmal so ungefähr aufs selbe rauskam wie wenn er mit sich selbst reden würde. Ob er schon mal rausgehen sollte? Aber in dem Moment hörte er das Scheunentor knarren und kurz darauf Adsches Schritte.

„Du bist zu spät.“

„Moin“, sagte Adsche. „Was is‘ dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“

Brakelmann warf Adsche einen grimmigen Blick zu.

„Isses schon wieder passiert?“

Brakelmann nickte.

„Mann, Mann, Mann …“ Adsche ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Und jetzt?“

„Dorfkrug“, sagte Brakelmann. Er mußte jetzt endlich an die frische Luft und ein Stück laufen. Und außerdem war Zeit für den Frühschoppen. Dann sah die Welt meistens schon besser aus.

„Guck mal, hab‘ ich dir mitgebracht.“ Adsche griff in seine Jackentasche und steckte eine Blume in eines der Gläser, die noch von gestern auf dem Tisch standen. „Von Michelsens altem Hof.“

„Da ist doch alles ganz verwildert.“ Brakelmann griff nach dem Glas. Eine weiße Rose, voll aufgeblüht und makellos. Also, bis auf die Tatsache, daß sie ein wenig aus der Form geraten war, weil Adsche sie in seiner Jackentasche transportiert hatte. Irgendwo klopfte ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf eine Erinnerung an.

„Weißt du noch, der Rosenbusch neben der Haustür? Der hat dies Jahr nochmal ein paar Blüten bekommen. Ich hab‘ sie vom Weg aus gesehen.“

Jetzt roch er auch den Duft, und die Erinnerung kam zurück. Im Juni, wenn die Rosen so richtig geblüht hatten, hatte der ganze Hof so gerochen. Solange man nicht zu nahe am Misthaufen stand. Das erinnerte ihn an den einen Sommer, in dem sie mit Michelsens Liese gespielt hatten. Und dann war da noch ein kleinerer Junge dabei gewesen, den Liese angeschleppt hatte. Wo hatte der nochmal hingehört? Das war der Sommer gewesen, in dem Adsche und er …

„Laß mal losgehn.“ Brakelmann stellte das Glas ab und stand auf. Michelsens Hof war schon lange unbewohnt. Liese hatte studiert und war nach Australien ausgewandert, und ihre Eltern waren schon seit zwanzig Jahren tot. Dieser Sommer war bald vierzig Jahre her. Und jetzt hatte er sowieso ganz andere Sorgen.

***

Irgendwo in der Ferne wummerten die Bässe einer Stereoanlage … Thiel drehte sich im Halbschlaf um und wurde durch ein Knarzen geweckt, das völlig unvertraut klang. Einige Sekunden starrte er auf die Wand, an der ein Ölbild mit einem röhrenden Hirsch hing, und versuchte herauszufinden, wo er gerade war und warum. Und dann wurden die Bässe zum Tuckern eines Treckers und ihm fiel wieder ein, daß er Urlaub hatte. Sie hatten Urlaub. In Büttenwarder.

Thiel schloß die Augen, wickelte sich noch einmal ordentlich in die Decke und lächelte. Das Tuckern des Treckers war schon wieder verklungen, und die Sonne, die durch das offene Fenster aufs Bett fiel, kitzelte ihn im Gesicht. So lange und gut hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen. Die frische Luft und die Ruhe hier waren wirklich großartig. Neben ihm bewegte sich Boerne und brummelte etwas Unverständliches, und er streckte eine Hand aus, um den anderen näher zu ziehen. Boerne blinzelte ihn an, blinzelte ins Zimmer und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Keine Termine. Keine Eile. Sie hatten nicht mal irgendwas geplant für diese drei freien Tage. Thiel atmete tief ein. Genau das hatte ihm gefehlt in den letzten Wochen. In den letzten Monaten. Eine ganze Weile taten sie nichts anderes als dazuliegen und langsam richtig wach zu werden. Er strich durch Boernes Haaransatz am Nacken und bis zu Schulter, und Boernes Finger huschten über die nackte Haut seines anderen Arms, kitzelten seine Ellenbogenbeuge und fuhren unters T-Shirt, seinen Oberarm entlang so weit es ging. Boerne seufzte.

„Meinst du, unten gibt’s schon Frühstück? Oder noch?“ Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, weil er den Mund in Boernes Haaren hatte, aber der verstand ihn trotzdem.

„Ist doch egal. Zur Not fahren wir einfach woanders hin zum Frühstück.“

Boerne rückte ein Stückchen von ihm ab und drückte sich hoch, auf den Ellenbogen.

„Was?“

„Du siehst lustig aus mit den Haaren.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an. Beugte sich wieder tiefer und küßte ihn. Einmal und zweimal und dreimal und Thiel lachte und die Küsse veränderten sich ebenso wie die Hände, die eben noch verschlafen über nackte Haut geklettert waren.

„Nicht …“ Er stoppte Boerne, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoß.

„Hm?“

„Wenn uns hier jetzt jemand hört?“ Das Bett knarrte und quietschte schon ganz schön, wenn man sich nur umdrehte.

Boerne küßte sein Ohrläppchen und er seufzte. Und riß sich wieder zusammen. „Ernsthaft.“

„Ich glaube, die Rückfrage wegen des zweiten Zimmers gestern geschah eher aus finanziellen als aus moralischen Motiven.“ Boerne schob sich halb über ihn, um seine Armbanduhr vom Nachttisch zu angeln.

„He!“

„Halb zehn … da sind doch die aufrechten Landwirte dieses schönen Örtchens sicher schon bei ihrem Tagwerk auf dem Feld.“ Boerne schob sich noch ein wenig höher, streckte sich bis zum äußersten und erwischte den Rand des Fensters, um ihm einen Schubs zu geben. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlug es zu.

„Du bist ja jetzt schon außer Atem.“ Thiel mußte grinsen.

„Nicht halb so viel wie du gleich.“

Der Herausforderung in Boernes Augen hatte er noch nie widerstehen können.

***

Adsche war gerade mitten in einer komplizierten Geschichte über die Schweinezucht, die so langwierig war, daß Shorty beinahe Kuno beneidete, der vertieft in sein Killerkralle-Heft am Tisch neben dem Tresen saß. Brakelmann sagte auch schon seit einer Viertelstunde nur noch ab und zu „Ja“ oder „Sach bloß“ und schien geistig völlig weggetreten zu sein. Er fragte sich gerade, wo seine Sommerfrischler eigentlich blieben, als ein dumpfer Knall Adsche mitten im Satz stoppte.

„Was war das denn?“

„Das Fenster oben, glaub‘ ich.“ Diese Städter waren ja immer ganz scharf drauf, bei offenem Fenster zu schlafen. Dabei war es in den Nächten noch gar nicht so heiß. Er drehte sich um, um die Kaffeemaschine anzuwerfen. Jetzt war ja wohl bald Frühstück angesagt. Im Hintergrund war Adsche schon wieder bei seiner letzten Muttersau, obwohl das nun auch schon Jahre her war, daß er die Schweinezucht aufgegeben hatte. Ehrlich gesagt wußte er gar nicht so genau, wovon Adsche mittlerweile eigentlich lebte. Außer davon natürlich, bei ihm anschreiben zu lassen. Shorty seufzte. Er war einfach zu weichherzig.

Und dann hörte er es. Ein charakteristisches Quietschen – die Metallbetten waren wirklich eine dumme Entscheidung gewesen. Adsche schien das auch zu hören, denn er stoppte und lauschte ebenfalls. Da war das Quietschen wieder. Und wieder. Und … O.K., er konnte sich denken, was da los war.

„Hast du noch neue Gäste, Shorty?“ fragte Adsche interessiert.

„Nee. Nur die zwei von gestern.“ Er deutete mit dem Finger nach oben. „Die haben das Zimmer direkt hier drüber.“

„Ah …“ Adsche nickte wissend. Derweil steigerte sich die Frequenz des Quietschens noch einmal, und wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte – wobei, vermutlich spielte ihm da seine Phantasie einen Streich. So hellhörig war das hier ja nun auch nicht. Er drehte sich wieder um und machte die Kaffeemaschine noch einmal aus. Das würde dann ja wohl doch noch ein Weilchen dauern.

„Was meinst du mit ‚ah‘?“ fragte Brakelmann, der just in diesen Moment aus seinen Tagträumen aufzuwachen schien.

„Na, du weißt schon …“ Adsche schubste ihn leicht mit der Schulter an und grinste. „Erotik.“

Shorty beobachtete, wie sich Brakelmanns Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Brakelmann war immer so zimperlich, wenn es um die Liebe ging. Oder genauer gesagt um Sex. Wobei er bisher ja eigentlich vermutet hatte, daß das daran lag, daß Brakelmann sich, nun ja, nicht wirklich so besonders für Frauen interessierte. Für Männer dann aber anscheinend auch nicht. Interessant.

„Is‘ ja gewaltig.“ Adsche riß seinen Blick wieder von der Zimmerdecke und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Das geht jetzt schon fast zehn Minuten. Die sind doch schon ganz schön alt, daß die da noch so …“

Jetzt sah auch Kuno von seinem Heft auf. „Was so?“

„Davon verstehst du nix, Kuno.“ Shorty stellte das Glas beiseite, das er nun eindeutig lange genug poliert hatte. „Lies‘ man weiter.“

„Versteh‘ ich wohl.“ Kuno sah ihn verärgert an. „Ich weiß wohl, was die da machen.“

Das Quietschen wurde noch ein wenig schneller. Und jetzt starrte auch Kuno an die Decke, während Brakelmanns Gesichtsfarbe etwas dunkler geworden war. Soweit man das erkennen konnte.

„Was denkt ihr, wer von den beiden die Frau ist?“ fragte Kuno interessiert. Shorty wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihm ausgerechnet Adsche zuvor kam.

„Das sind doch trotzdem zwei Kerle, auch wenn die miteinander …“, er wedelte vielsagend mit einer Hand.

Shorty nickte überrascht. Daß ihm selbst dank seines weiteren Horizonts nichts Menschliches fremd war, war ja selbstverständlich. Von Adsche hatte er das jetzt jedoch nicht erwartet.

Und dann wurde es still. Nur noch ein ganz leises, unregelmäßiges Quietschen war zu erahnen. Wenn sie nicht alle die Ohren gespitzt hätten, hätten sie das gar nicht mehr gehört.

„Guten Morgen, meine Schäfchen!“ Bürgermeister Schönbiehl betrat den Dorfkrug. „Machst du mir ein Gedeck?“ Er setzte sich an die Theke und schaute sich dann erstaunt im Raum um. „Was ist denn hier los?“

***

Wie Shorty das nicht anders erwartet hatte, nahm Schönbiehl die Neuigkeiten, die ihm Kuno und Adsche im Detail mitteilten, weltmännisch gelassen hin und bestellte erst einmal ein Bier.

„Vielleicht solltest du einmal in Betracht ziehen, dein Angebot zielgruppenspezifisch auszubauen.“

Shorty sah vom Zapfhahn auf. „Was meinst du mit zielgruppenspezifisch?“

Schönbiehl seufzte und rieb dann bedeutungsvoll Daumen und Zeigefinger aneinander. „Bekanntlich ist diese Bevölkerungsgruppe besonders zahlungskräftig. Und wo die beiden hergekommen sind, kommen vielleicht auch noch mehr her.“

Jetzt ging Shorty endlich ein Licht auf, und auch Brakelmann, der die ganze Zeit betont desinteressiert in die andere Richtung gesehen hatte, während Adsche und Kuno von den beiden Gästen berichtet hatten, drehte plötzlich den Kopf.

Shorty driftete bei dem Gedanken an neue Geschäftsideen kurz ab, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und schob das Bier über den Tresen. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, Bürgermeister. Wir sind hier schließlich nicht auf Mykonos.“

„Aber wir haben hier in unserem schönen Büttenwarder doch alles zu bieten, was der Mann von heute braucht! Ruhe, viel frische Luft …“

„Kühe“, warf Adsche ein.

„Kühe?“ Schönbiehl schien den Faden verloren zu haben.

„Die sind sehr beruhigend. Vor allem für Städter.“

„Wie auch immer. Ich finde –“

„Moin.“

***

Mit der Ankunft der beiden Touristen wandte sich das Gespräch zum Glück endlich anderen Themen zu. Was die zwei da miteinander trieben, war ja ihre Sache, aber er sollte sich das wirklich nicht vorstellen müssen, fand Brakelmann. Und es war ziemlich schwer gewesen, sich das nicht vorzustellen, während man das Bett hatte quietschen und Adsche über Erotik hatte reden hören. Und weil er ausgerechnet heute Morgen wieder an den Sommer auf Michelsens Hof gedacht hatte, waren seine Gedanken weitergewandert zu Ereignissen, an die er noch viel weniger denken wollte und die er seit Jahrzehnten glücklich vergessen hatte.

Jetzt mußte er sich zum Glück nichts mehr vorstellen – das waren einfach nur zwei Freunde, die zusammen Urlaub machten. Da war ja nichts dabei, das hatten Adsche und er auch schon gemacht. Shorty brachte Kaffee und Brötchen und die zwei setzten sich an einen der beiden freien Tische, was ihn auf andere, wesentlich produktivere Gedanken brachte. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Adsche – das war ja wohl mal eine selten günstige Gelegenheit, von Shorty noch ein zweites Frühschoppen-Bier zu bekommen. Wo der doch mal ausnahmsweise gut gelaunt war, wegen der zahlenden Gäste.

„Machst du uns noch zwei?“ fragte Adsche, ganz so, als wäre das was Selbstverständliches.

Shorty griff nach zwei Gläsern und drehte sich zum Zapfhahn. Manchmal, dachte Brakelmann, konnte Adsche ganz schön gerissen sein mit seinen blauen Augen und dem treuherzigen Gesichtsausdruck und dieser unschuldigen Stimme. Beinahe hätte er ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft, aber er stoppte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Am Ende hätte das Shorty aus dem Rhythmus gebracht. Und außerdem mußte man das mit dem Lob bei Adsche auch nicht übertreiben.

„Für mich noch einen Kaffee“, sagte der Bürgermeister, der inzwischen sein Bier geleert und nach dem Landboten gegriffen hatte.

Shorty nickte und stellte die beiden Biergläser vor ihnen ab. Adsche grinste ihn triumphierend an, während Shorty ihnen den Rücken zuwendete und mit der Kaffeemaschine hantierte. Brakelmann hob sein Glas, nickte Adsche zu und nahm einen Schluck. Eigentlich war der Tag doch nicht so schlecht. Wenn diese Sache nicht gewesen wäre, wäre es sogar ein ausgesprochen guter Tag gewesen.

Wobei, auf die Szene eben hätte er wohl auch verzichten können. Über den Rand des Bierglases schielte er noch einmal zu den beiden Fremden hinüber. Wenn man ihnen so beim Reden zuhörte, wirkten die eigentlich ganz normal. Oder gestern, als sie sich gestritten hatten, weil der Professor es hier in Büttenwarder wohl zu langweilig fand. Ein Gefühl, das er so gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Jedenfalls waren ihm die beiden da gar nicht so viel anders vorgekommen als Adsche und er. Man merkte wohl, daß sie sich schon lange kannten. Aber daß die eben wirklich … Nein, die Vorstellung kam ihm mit jeder Minute absurder vor – vor allen, wenn die beiden jetzt hier so saßen.

„Paß doch auf!“ Jetzt hätte er fast was von seinem Bier verschüttet, weil Adsche sich zu Schönbiehl gedreht und dabei seinen Arm gestreift hatte.

„Jetzt hab‘ dich nich‘ so, is‘ doch gar nix passiert.“ Adsche verdrehte die Augen.

Brakelmann sah noch einmal zu dem Tisch mit den beiden Fremden. Man konnte denen das wirklich nicht ansehen. Wobei … jetzt reichte der Professor die Butter über den Tisch und die Hände der beiden berührten sich. Eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden … ein Blick, den er nicht wirklich deuten konnte. Und dann lächelte der Professor, und der andere lächelte auch, und sie frühstückten weiter. Brakelmann merkte, wie ihm warm wurde. Sowas war nicht normal. Sowas machten Adsche und er ganz sicher nicht. 

Er stellte sein Bier wieder ab und konzentrierte sich auf Adsche, der ein Gespräch mit dem Bürgermeister angefangen hatte.

„Was ist denn passiert?“ fragte Schönbiehl gerade, den Landboten immer noch in der Hand.

„Brakelmann hat Probleme“, sagte Adsche.

„Was anderes als die üblichen Sorgen?“ fragte Schönbiehl.

Shorty, dem sie die ganze Geschichte schon gestern Abend erzählt hatten, grinste wissend. „Jemand klaut seine Hühner.“

„Is‘ nich‘ wahr.“ Kuno klappte sein Heft zu. „Soll ich dir helfen, den Hühnerdieb zu fangen? Killerkralle hat ja in ‚Der Todesstern von Zikadien‘ auch -“

„Jetzt bleib mir weg mit deinem Killerkralle“, knurrte Brakelmann. „Das hier is‘ ernst. Jeden Tag genau ein Huhn! Wenn das so weitergeht, hab‘ ich nächste Woche überhaupt keine Hühner mehr!“

***

Thiel trank einen Schluck Kaffee, schwarz wie der Teufel und noch ganz heiß, weil er gerade erst gebrüht worden war. Filterkaffee, nicht dieses neumodische Zeug, das man mittlerweile überall bekam und das immer wie Espresso schmeckte, egal welchen Namen es trug. Fast hätte er gedacht _wie früher_ , aber als er damals mit seiner Mutter hier gewesen war, hatte er natürlich noch Kakao zum Frühstück getrunken.

„Kannst du mal …“

Boerne reichte ihm die Butter, bevor er den Satz beendet hatte. Er streifte Boernes Hand, als er nach der Butterdose griff. Boerne lächelte. Ihm wurde immer noch ganz anders, wenn so was passierte. Weil dieses Lächeln ihm ganz alleine gehörte. Weil Boerne niemanden sonst so anlächelte. Und weil er ganz genau wußte, woran Boerne gerade dachte. Er lächelte zurück – egal, auch wenn sie sich jetzt über die Butter hinweg angrinsten wie zwei verknallte Teenager. Sie waren hier ja nur zu Besuch. Und die anderen konnten zum Glück keine Gedanken lesen.

Aber dann riß er seinen Blick doch wieder los und konzentrierte sich darauf, Butter auf sein Brötchen zu schmieren. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er den Gesprächen an der Theke zu. Ein bißchen fühlte sich das hier wirklich an wie aus der Zeit gefallen, und er war froh, daß er dem Impuls nachgegeben hatte hierher zu fahren. Und Boerne war ja auch fürs erste besänftigt, auch wenn er wußte, daß das nicht lange vorhalten würde. Immerhin kannte er den anderen lange genug um zu wissen, wie unruhig Boerne wurde, wenn er auch nur einen halben Tag nichts zu tun hatte. Vielleicht hätte er ihm doch erlauben sollen, etwas zu lesen mitzunehmen. Oder er mußte sich doch noch etwas mehr an Programm einfallen lassen … also, Programm, das darüber hinaus ging, was sie bisher so getrieben hatten. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

An der Theke ging es jetzt darum, daß der eine Teil des Duos, das hier wohl zu den Stammgästen gehörte, Hühner geklaut bekommen hatte. Na ob die zwei nicht nur einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen vergaßen, wie viele Hühner sie hatten? Wundern würde ihn das nicht.

Und dann bemerkte er, daß Boerne aufgehört hatte zu essen und ebenfalls zuhörte. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Boerne würde doch nicht etwa … er würde.

***

„Das klingt nach einem ernsten Problem“, ließ sich der Gast vom Tisch in der Ecke vernehmen, und sie drehten sich alle wie ein Mann um. „Wissen Sie, wie es der Zufall nun einmal will, ist mein Partner hier Hauptkommissar bei der Münsteraner Polizei. Und ich selbst bin zwar eigentlich Rechtsmediziner, aber, mit Verlaub, in der Spurensicherung macht man mir auch nichts vor. Wir könnten -“

Der Kommissar räusperte sich lautstark. „Also, erstens sind wir in Urlaub, und zweitens sind Hühner jetzt nicht unbedingt mein –“

„Aber wir haben doch Zeit. Du wolltest dir ja unbedingt nichts vornehmen und hast gesagt, das ergibt sich dann schon, und jetzt ergibt es sich! Das trifft sich doch hervorragend.“ Der Professor stand auf und kam zur Theke vor. „Hier treibt also ein Hühnerdieb sein Unwesen?“

Brakelmann war sich fast sicher, daß er ein Funkeln in den Augen des Professors sehen konnte. Auch wenn er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, daß der sich für Hühnerdiebstähle interessierte. Aber dann kam Kuno auch rüber und meinte „Wir könnten ihm doch eine Falle stellen, oder?“, und da war es, das gleiche Funkeln wie beim Professor. Daß die beiden was gemeinsam haben könnten, hätte er nun auch nicht gedacht. Aber offenbar war Kuno nicht der einzige … Erwachsene, der gerne Detektiv spielte.

Aber das hier war kein Spiel, das war ernst! Brakelmann maß den Neuankömmling mit einem herablassenden Blick. Um seine Hühner, da konnten sie sich in Büttenwarder immer noch alleine kümmern. Diese Städter hatten doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von der Landwirtschaft! Aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, kam ihm Adsche zuvor.

„Brakelmann hat schon vier Hühner weniger“, erklärte er. „Wenn jetzt jeden Tag noch ein Huhn verschwindet, dann“, er nahm seine Finger zu Hilfe, „hat er in sechs Tagen gar keine Hühner mehr.“

„In fünf Tagen“, korrigierte Brakelmann.

„In fünf?“

„Berta is‘ doch im Frühjahr gestorben.“

„Ah ja.“ Adsche sah noch einmal auf seine Finger. „In fünf.“

„Haben Sie den Diebstahl denn schon gemeldet?“, fragte der Kommissar, der sich gestern als Frank Thiel vorgestellt hatte.

„Wem denn gemeldet?“

„Der Polizei.“

„Peter?“ Brakelmann rollte mit den Augen. Man merkte ganz klar, daß die beiden nicht von hier waren. „Der findet doch kein Huhn wieder, selbst wenn es ihm vors Auto läuft.“

„Aha.“ Thiel griff nach der Hand seines … Partners, um ihn zurück zum Tisch zu ziehen. Brakelmann sah schnell wieder woanders hin. „Ich fürchte, wir können da auch nichts –“

„Aber wir könnten uns doch wenigstens einmal den Tatort ansehen!“ Der Professor befreite seine Hand und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Sicherlich sind da noch Spuren zu finden, es sei denn natürlich, daß sie heute Morgen schon gearbeitet und dabei unwissentlich Hinweise vernichtet haben. Aber ich bin mir dennoch sicher, daß wir den ein oder anderen Anhaltspunkt finden werden. Wo hat sich die Tat denn ereignet?“

„Auf meinem Hof?“ Irgendwie war der Kerl ihm unheimlich, der redete so schnell. Der andere war ihm lieber. Und noch lieber wäre es ihm gewesen, der Kommissar hätte sich durchgesetzt und seinen, also, den Professor, wieder zum Tisch zurückgezerrt. Aber stattdessen wechselten die zwei jetzt einen Blick und Thiel rollte schließlich mit den Augen. Das kam ihm irgendwie merkwürdig bekannt vor, aber er auf die Schnelle wollte ihm nicht einfallen woher.

„Also wenn Sie wollen, können wir ja wirklich mal sehen, ob uns was auffällt.“

„Meinetwegen.“ Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern. Schlimmer machen konnten die beiden die Sache ja wohl nicht. Und wie der Zufall es wollte, hatte er heute auch nichts anderes vor.

* tbc *


	3. Chapter 3

***

Na dann würden sie also nach einem Hühnerdieb fahnden. Thiel seufzte halbherzig. Er brachte nicht wirklich die Energie auf sich zu ärgern, während sie bei schönstem Wetter hinaus zu Brakelmanns Hof spazierten. Boerne war jedenfalls gut gelaunt, und nachdem er gestern noch darüber gemault hatte, daß sie hier am Ende der Welt Urlaub machten, war das doch eine nette Abwechslung. Denn eines hatte er schon in den Jahren gelernt, bevor sie zusammengekommen waren – wenn Boerne unleidlich war, litt seine Umgebung mit, und wenn Boerne glücklich war, waren alle glücklich. Oder wahlweise genervt. Und außerdem war das so ziemlich genau das, was er selbst sich für dieses Wochenende gewünscht hatte. Natur. Spaziergänge, das ein oder andere Bier, und Ruhe und Frieden. Und Unterhaltungsprogramm für Boerne, ohne daß er großartig was dafür tun mußte. Perfekt, wenn man länger drüber nachdachte.

Brakelmann schien ähnlich desinteressiert an einer Unterhaltung zu sein wie er, und Adsche, der mitlief und ein altersschwaches Mofa schob, textete derweil Boerne zu. Aber der hatte das ja nicht anders gewollt. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er, daß es um irgendeinen Vogel ging, der ihm nichts sagte. Boerne tat natürlich so, als wisse er genau, wovon die Rede war.

„Jetzt hör halt mal auf zu sabbeln, Adsche“, brummte Brakelmann irgendwann. „Es geht um meine Hühner, nicht um dein Vogel, den außer dir nie jemand sieht.“

„Der Professor kennt den Erlentrillich auch“, begehrte Adsche auf. „Und der is‘ gebildet.“

Brakelmann schnaubte, während Thiel und Boerne einen Blick tauschten. Boerne hatte wenigstens den Anstand, etwas verlegen zu wirken, weil er offensichtlich Adsches Seemannsgarn aufgesessen war. Nannte man das an Land überhaupt Seemannsgarn? Bauerngarn? Er wollte gerade Boerne fragen, als sie um eine sanfte Kurve bogen und da tatsächlich ein Gehöft lag. Sehr idyllisch auf den ersten Blick und ziemlich heruntergekommen auf den zweiten. Ein paar der übriggebliebenen Hühner scharrten vor dem Scheunentor, und überall lag altes Gerümpel herum, zum Teil schon völlig überwuchert. Irgendwie wunderte ihn das nicht – Adsche und Brakelmann machten nicht wirklich den Eindruck, besonders arbeitsam zu sein. Nicht, daß er viel Ahnung vom Landleben hatte. Aber als Kind hatte er mehr als einmal mit seiner Mutter Ferien auf dem Land gemacht, und soweit er sich erinnerte, konnten es sich Landwirte normalerweise nicht erlauben, um diese Jahreszeit tagsüber in der Kneipe zu sitzen.

Boerne sah sich aufmerksam um. „Wann haben sich die Taten denn ereignet?“

„Hä?“

„Er meint, wann die Hühner weggekommen sind. Über Nacht?“

Brakelmann nickte. „Abends sind noch alle da. Und morgens fehlt dann eins.“

„Das heißt also, der Täter ist im frühen Morgengrauen zugange.“ Boerne rieb sich unternehmungslustig die Hände.

„Im Morgengrauen?“ Brakelmann runzelte die Stirn. „Nich‘ unbedingt.“

„Aber stehen Sie denn nicht mit den Hühnern –“

Thiel stupste Boerne leicht in die Seite, bevor der noch etwas Dummes sagte. „Also, irgendwann vor neun oder zehn Uhr morgens muß es passiert sein, oder?“

Brakelmann nickte.

„Und Sie haben hier keinen Hund?“

„Nee.“ Brakelmann sah sich suchend um. „Nur die Ziegen, die machen eigentlich auch Lärm, wenn jemand kommt. Aber ich hab‘ nix gehört.“

Adsche hatte derweil das Mofa an einen alten Apfelbaum gelehnt und kam wieder näher. Hinter ihm kippte das Mofa um, was aber keinen der beiden zu interessieren schien. Thiel warf einen Blick zu Boerne, aber der war schon dabei, die Umgebung abzusuchen.

„Hier!“ Boerne winkte aufgeregt. „Schau dir das mal an. Das war mit Sicherheit ein Marder!“

Thiel warf einen stirnrunzelnden Blick auf das Häufchen, das Boerne im Gras entdeckt hatte.

„Das is‘ von Ramona“, kommentierte Brakelmann ungerührt.

„Ramona?“ Boerne sah aus, als überlegte er gerade, ob die Einheimischen hier wohl Mardern Namen gaben. Bei dem Frauenmangel war es vielleicht nicht verwunderlich, wenn man ein wenig …

Brakelmann deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter nach hinten. „Die Ziege.“

„Oh.“

„Und bei ‘nem Marder, da wär hier Blut. Und totgebissene Hühner. Die hören nicht auf, die bringen alle um, die sie erwischen.“

Das dämpfte jetzt sogar Boernes Enthusiasmus ein wenig. Thiel seufzte. „Also, wenn es kein Marder war – ein Fuchs vielleicht?“

Brakelmann schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann wär da auch was zu finden. Blut, oder Federn. Ich sach doch, das is’n Mensch.“

Adschde nickte zustimmend. „Brakelmann hat auch schon einen Verdacht.“

„Günther Griem“, erklärte Brakelmann finster, so als sei damit alles gesagt.

Thiel unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das würde wohl doch eine längere Sache werden.

„Hast du was zu trinken da, Brakelmann?“ fragte Adsche. „Dann kannst du dem Kommissar die ganze Geschichte erzählen.“

„Kühlschrank“, brummte Brakelmann, und die beiden machten sich auf Richtung Scheunentor. Thiel brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er kapierte, daß das wohl so eine Art Einladung gewesen war. Er winkte Boerne, der immer noch den Boden nach Spuren absuchte.

„Was?“

„Dein Freund hat einen Verdacht.“

„Einen Verdacht?“ Boernes Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Das klingt nach einer höchst verwickelten Geschichte.“

Thiel schnaubte amüsiert.

„Was meinst du, was für ein abgefeimter Bösewicht könnte ein Interesse daran haben, diese beiden wackeren Bauern so hinterlistig zu bestehlen?“ Boerne setzte sich in Bewegung. „Wohnen die hier eigentlich zusammen?“

„Du siehst auch überall nur noch Paare, seit wir zusammen sind“, brummte Thiel. „Es ging doch immer um Brakelmann. Brakelmanns Hof, Brakelmanns Hühner …“

„Man wird doch nochmal fragen dürfen.“ Boerne schob sich durch die Tür. „Vorsicht, das scheint mir hier ein wenig locker zu sein.“

„Willst du das wirklich durchziehen?“ Thiel sah sich skeptisch in der Scheune um, in der ein vereinzeltes Huhn am Boden scharrte.

„Irgendjemand muß diesen wackeren Landleuten doch helfen.“ Boerne grinste, als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Außerdem ist das doch mal eine nette Abwechslung.“

Das stimmte allerdings. Im Vergleich zu den letzten echten Fällen, mit denen sie zu tun gehabt hatten, war das hier eine wahre Wohltat. Eine Welt, in der das schlimmste, was passieren konnte, verschwundene Hühner waren. Die vermutlich irgendein Tier geschnappt hatte, egal was Brakelmann sagte. Er war fast neidisch.

***

Der Zustand der Wohnung war noch etwas schlimmer, als er sich das nach den Außenanlagen vorgestellt hatte. Adsche stellte die Reste des Frühstücks, die Thiel sich lieber nicht genauer ansah, auf einen Küchenschrank in der Ecke und kam mit vier Gläsern zurück, während Brakelmann sich ächzend bückte und eine Flasche Schnaps aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Thiel schielte auf seine Uhr. Kurz vor zwölf. Na denn Prost … Aber das würde wenigstens die Gläser desinfizieren. Er beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Boerne einen der Küchenstühle vorzog. Der innere Kampf, der sich hier abspielte, war offensichtlich – zumindest für ihn, ihren beiden Gastgebern schien zum Glück nichts aufzufallen. Garantiert hätte Boerne am liebsten sein Taschentuch herausgenommen und den Stuhl abgewischt, bevor er sich setzte. Vermutlich hätte er auch gerne Handschuhe angezogen, bevor er hier überhaupt irgendetwas anfaßte. Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen, während er selbst Platz nahm. Langsam machte ihm die Sache immer mehr Spaß. Und so schmuddelig es hier auch war – irgendwie fühlte er sich zurückversetzt in die Küche der alten Frau Milotschek, bei der er als Kind oft nach der Schule gewesen war, wenn seine Mutter noch gearbeitet hatte. Gemütlich war es dort gewesen. Und auch nicht so ganz sauber, weil Frau Milotschek schon halb blind gewesen war und beim Putzen nicht mehr so wirklich gesehen hatte, was sie tat. Aber sie kochte die beste Kartoffelsuppe in ganz Hamburg, und wenn sie Geschichten von früher erzählte, konnte er stundenlang zuhören.

Brakelmann ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen und die Gläser wurden randvoll gegossen.

„Also … Wer ist Günther Griem?“

***

Einige Zeit später war Thiel immer noch nicht schlauer, was diesen Günter Griem anging. Dafür allerdings um einiges betrunkener, da Adsche eifrig nachgeschenkt hatte, vor allem, nachdem ihnen aufgefallen war, daß sie sich schon begegnet waren, als Thiel vor inzwischen bald 40 Jahren zum ersten Mal in Büttenwarder in Ferien gewesen war.

„Sach mal“, hatte Brakelmann nach dem zweiten Köm gefragt, „Warst du eigentlich als Kind auch schon so klein und dick?“

Das hätte die Situation beinahe zur Eskalation gebracht, weil Boerne, dem der Köm anscheinend nicht besonders bekam, sich berufen gefühlt hatte seine Ehre zu verteidigen. Oder so. Nachdem sich die Wogen wieder geglättet hatten, hatte Brakelmann gemeint, daß sie damals zusammen gespielt hätten. Auf dem Nachbarhof, mit Liese Michelsen. Thiel hätte jetzt wirklich nicht sagen können, daß ihm Adsche und Brakelmann irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Aber er erinnerte sich an andere Kinder. Vor allem erinnerte er sich an Liese – die war drei oder vier Jahre älter als er gewesen, und er war ihr den halben Urlaub hinterhergelaufen. Ansonsten waren da nur Jungs gewesen und niemand in seinem Alter. Und da der Ort hier nun echt nicht besonders groß war und Brakelmann und Adsche anscheinend immer schon hier gewesen waren, würde es wohl stimmen, daß sie sich damals begegnet waren.

„Frankie, oder?“ Adsche sah ihn forschend an. „Du hast gesagt, dein Vati is‘ nicht da, weil er sich um die Revolution kümmern muß.“

Thiel starrte Adsche überrascht an. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Oder verdrängt, nach dem Schmerz zu urteilen, den die Erinnerung hervorrief. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, daß sein Vater ausgezogen war. Er spürte Boernes Hand an seiner Schulter und riß sich zusammen. „Ja.“

„Welche Revolution eigentlich?“ fragte Adsche.

„Ich glaube, das bringt uns jetzt etwas zu weit weg vom eigentlichen Thema“, sagte Boerne. Die Hand war inzwischen nicht mehr auf seiner Schulter, sondern lag warm und sicher auf seinem Oberschenkel. Thiel blinzelte. Das mußte am Schnaps liegen, daß er sich so aus dem Gleichgewicht fühlte. Zum Glück schien Adsche zu spüren, daß er jetzt nicht weiter über Kindheitserinnerungen oder seinen Vater reden wollte. Jedenfalls bohrte er nicht weiter nach, sondern leerte sein Glas. Und Brakelmann hatte sowieso schon seit Minuten nichts mehr gesagt, und als Thiel zu ihm hinüber schaute, sah er, daß Brakelmanns Blick an Boernes Hand klebte. Wahrscheinlich waren die sowas hier nicht gewöhnt, aber er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen. War ja nicht so, als würden sie irgendwas Unanständiges tun. 

„Also jetzt mal zurück zum Thema.“ Thiel versuchte sich zu erinnern, was das Thema jetzt gleich nochmal gewesen war.

„Hühner.“ Boerne hickste. „Entschuldigung. Und Günther Griem. Sie hätten nicht zufällig ein Glas Wasser?“

Brakelmann starrte Boerne wortlos an.

„Schon in Ordnung …“ Boerne seufzte. „Also – dieser Günter Griem ist jemand, der einen Groll gegen Sie hegt?“

Die Geschichte war lang und kompliziert, und Brakelmann schien sie nicht wirklich erzählen zu wollen. Also erzählte Adsche, was wiederum dazu führte, daß Brakelmann ihn regelmäßig unterbrach und korrigierte. Thiel hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten zu folgen, was einerseits am Alkohol lag, andererseits daran, daß er mitten in der Geschichte an diesen Sketch von Loriot denken mußte. Ein Ehepaar erzählt einen Witz. Er unterdrückte ein Lachen. Wobei, war das überhaupt von Loriot? Aber dann wurde es plötzlich unerwartet ernst, und selbst Boerne setzte einen mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. Wenn es um Mütter ging, hörte der Spaß wirklich auf.

„Jetzt laß die alten Geschichten“, murrte Brakelmann gerade, dem das alles sehr unangenehm zu sein schien.

„Aber was sollte dieser Griem nun davon haben, Ihre Hühner zu stehlen, Herr Brakelmann?“ Boerne griff nach seinem Glas und leerte es. „Ich meine … bei aller Feindschaft, das kommt mir doch spanisch vor.“

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bei Griem weiß man nie“, sagte Adsche. „Und außerdem hat er Spuren hinterlassen.“

Boerne horchte auf. „Tatsächlich? Wo?“

Adsche stemmte sich von seinem Stuhl hoch. „Ich zeig’s dir, Professor.“

Wehmütig sah Thiel den beiden nach. Eigentlich hätte er auch ganz gerne ein wenig frische Luft geschnappt. Aber Brakelmann, der zunehmend übellauniger geworden war, seit das Thema Griem aufgekommen war, starrte inzwischen nur noch schwermütig auf sein Schnapsglas und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß er besser da bleiben sollte.

***

Der Kommissar war zum Glück nicht so redselig wie sein Freund. Brakelmann hatte zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank geholt, nachdem Adsche mit dem Professor im Schlepptau abgezogen war – der Köm war schon fast leer, und er hatte sowieso das Gefühl, daß ihm der heute nicht so gut bekam. Oder vielleicht waren das auch die alten Geschichten mit Griem.

Jetzt tranken sie jedenfalls beide Bier und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, und so sollte es ja wohl auch sein zwischen Männern. Nicht wie vorhin, als es hier in seiner Küche eindeutig zu viel Körperkontakt gegeben hatte. Er hatte nie verstanden, wie Menschen sich auf so was einlassen konnten. Sich so angreifbar machen konnten. Und dann auch noch ein anderer Mann. Frauen waren schon schlimm genug – aber Männern, Männern konnte man doch wirklich nicht trauen. Wenn er eines aus dieser Geschichte mit Griem damals gelernt hatte, dann das. Griem, ja, Griem hatte sich darüber amüsiert, daß seine Mutter ihm hinterhergelaufen war und sich zum Gespött des ganzen Dorfes gemacht hatte. Dabei war sie schon über vierzig gewesen und Griem nur ein paar Jahre älter als ihr Sohn. Aber Griem, der hatte sie völlig verrückt gemacht.

„Wo wohnt Adsche eigentlich?“ fragte der Kommissar und riß ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Noch hinter Michelsens altem Hof“, entgegnete Brakelmann und deutete vage in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Da, wo ich angeblich mit euch war?“

Brakelmann nickte. Er deutete auf die Rose, die einsam in einem Wasserglas neben Salz- und Pfefferstreuer stand. „Erinnerst du dich an die Rosen?“

Der Kommissar sah ihn verwirrt an. „Rosen?“

„Na, Michelsens hatten doch diesen großen Rosenstrauch neben der Eingangstür.“ Er schob die Rose über den Tisch. „Riech mal.“

Der Kommissar schnupperte gehorsam und lächelte dann. „Stimmt. Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder.“ Er schob das Glas wieder zurück. „Wo ist die her? Du hast doch gesagt, Liese ist schon ewig weg und der Hof schon lange verfallen?“

„Hat Adsche heute Morgen mitgebracht.“ Er nahm einen Schluck Bier. „Die Rose blüht dieses Jahr wieder.“

„Mhm …“ Der Kommissar schaute immer noch die Blume an und hob dann den Blick.

„Was?“

„Ach, nichts.“ Der Kommissar griff ebenfalls nach seinem Bier. „Glaubst du echt, das mit den Hühnern, das war dieser Griem?“

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich ist das nicht wirklich seine Kragenweite. Aber wer soll denn sonst was von meinen Hühnern wollen?“

„Naja … Vielleicht findet Boerne ja wirklich was.“ Der Kommissar schaute aus dem Küchenfenster und lächelte, als er Adsche und den Professor sah.

Und Brakelmann fühlte sich plötzlich wieder genauso Scheiße wie am Anfang, als er an Griem und seine Mutti gedacht hatte. Der Tag heute war echt nicht sein Freund.

***

Thiel sah aus dem Fenster auf den Hof, wo Boerne mit Adsche zugange war. Boerne schien sich sehr angeregt mit Adsche zu unterhalten. Thiel mußte lächeln, als er den ausladenden Handbewegungen zusah. Auch wenn es manchmal anstrengend war … er mochte es, wenn die Begeisterung mit Boerne durchging. Und da es sich diesmal nur um ein paar verschwundene Hühner handelte, konnte ja auch nix schlimmes passieren.

***

Eine gute Stunde später hatten sie es endlich geschafft sich wieder loszueisen. Die Spuren, die Adsche Boerne gezeigt hatte, hatten sich als drei Zigarettenkippen entpuppt. Griem rauchte, und sonst angeblich niemand, der Grund hätte bei Brakelmann vorbeizuschauen. Aber nach Boernes Urteil waren die Kippen älter und konnten auf gar keinen Fall erst in den letzten Tagen da gelandet sein. Also war das ja wohl nichts. Thiel hatte versprochen, daß er sich im Dorf weiter umhören würde, und dann waren sie aufgebrochen und hatten Adsche und Brakelmann ihrem Tagwerk überlassen. Was auch immer das sein mochte. 

„Na, du scheinst ja einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben“, sagte Boerne, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Mhm?“ Also, dieser Köm war wirklich nicht zu unterschätzen. Er brauchte schon einiges an Konzentration, um nicht vom Weg ab … oder vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so schlecht, wenn Boerne den Arm um seine Schultern legte. „Was meinst du?“

„Ihr zwei habt wohl noch den ein oder anderen zusammen gehoben“, sagte Boerne amüsiert. „Und das während der laufenden Ermittlungen.“

„Ermittlungen?“ Für einen Moment hatte er den Faden verloren.

„Na, das Federvieh. Deswegen sind wir doch hier. Und nicht, um mit der Landbevölkerung zu fraternisieren.“

„Du mußt gerade was sagen. Von wegen Spurensuche – ich hab‘ genau gesehen, daß du nur mit Adsche geschwatzt hast.“

„Ach … das …“

Im ersten Moment dachte er, Boerne hätte wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er mit Adsche geplaudert hatte statt zu „arbeiten“. Aber dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewußt, daß nicht einmal Boerne diese Hühnersache so ernst nehmen konnte. Was wiederum bedeutete … „Was hast du getan?“

„Nun ja, sagen wir mal so, deinem Freund Brakelmann steht möglicherweise die ein oder andere Überraschung bevor.“ Boerne grinste.

„Was meinst du mit …“ Eine ungute Befürchtung kroch in ihm hoch. „Boerne?“

Boerne blieb stehen. „Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an! Das war doch quasi meine Pflicht, also, von Mitmensch zu Mitmensch … ich meine, wie sollen die denn hier sonst an lebenswichtige Informationen kommen! Von so was wie dem Internet haben die doch hier noch nicht mal was gehört!“

Thiel fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. „Ich will die Details lieber gar nicht wissen.“

„Ich glaube jedenfalls, Adsche hat nicht aus reiner Neugier gefragt.“ Boerne stupste ihn an. „Und da konnte ich ihn doch nicht hängen lassen, oder?“

„Aber du kannst dich doch nicht einfach …“ Er sah Boerne an. Natürlich konnte Boerne. „Hör mal. Ich weiß, daß du das gut gemeint hast, aber denkst du wirklich, es ist eine gute Idee, dich da einzumischen? Die zwei kommen doch seit Jahrzehnten so zurecht, und –“

„Wir sind auch zurechtgekommen. Aber würdest du nicht sagen, daß das jetzt eine eindeutige Verbesserung zu vorher ist?“

„Ich …“ Er sah Boerne an, der plötzlich viel ernster wirkte als noch vor Minuten. „Natürlich.“

„Eben.“

„Aber das muß ja nicht zwangsläufig auch für –“

„Muß es nicht“, unterbrach Boerne. „Aber er hat gefragt. Und er muß schließlich selbst wissen, was er tut.“

„Und wenn das jetzt … alles kaputt macht?“ Das ging ihn ja eigentlich gar nichts an. Aber irgendwie und ziemlich unerwartet mochte er Brakelmann. Und die beiden schienen nicht viel zu haben außer einander, und wenn das jetzt –

„Glaub‘ ich nicht. Die zwei kennen sich schon so lange – die bringt auf Dauer nichts auseinander.“ Boerne streckte die Hand aus und hielt ihn fest. „Was ist das denn? Ein Kinderwagen? Hier?“

„Ein … Kinderwagen?“ Er war ja an abrupte Themenwechsel gewöhnt, aber das war nun wirklich sehr unvermittelt.

„Die Abdrücke, meine ich.“ Boerne zog ihn etwas nach links. „Da. Sieht das nicht aus wie die Spuren eines Kinderwagens?“

Thiel versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Da war tatsächlich was – in etwa wie der Abdruck, den ein Fahrrad hinterließ, aber eben zwei davon nebeneinander.

„Siehst du, hier in der Kurve waren Vorder- und Hinterräder nicht parallel.“ Boerne deutete auf eine Stelle, kurz bevor die Spur sich auf festerem Untergrund wieder verlor.

„Hm.“ Konnte man in einem Kinderwagen Hühner transportieren? Und hatte er sich das jetzt eben wirklich gefragt? Er hatte ganz eindeutig zu viel getrunken. „Laß uns mal nach Hause.“

„Aber …“

„Mach meinetwegen ein Foto, aber ich hab‘ für heute genug vom Detektivspielen.“ Thiel fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Er mußte sich ganz dringend mal ein bißchen hinlegen.

Boerne machte tatsächlich ein Foto.

* tbc *


	4. Chapter 4

***

_Am nächsten Morgen_

„Sagen Sie, gibt es hier im Ort eigentlich Kinder?“

Shorty sah den Professor verdutzt an. „Kinder?“ Er stellte den Kaffee ab. „Also, seit Paulsens Thorsten nach Klingsiehl in die Lehre gegangen ist eigentlich nicht. Und das ist schon … Kuno, wie lange ist das jetzt her?“

„Mindestens fünf Jahre.“ Kuno sah von seinem Heft auf. 

„Also keine Kinderwagen.“ Der Professor machte sich eine Notiz. „Interessant.“

Shorty runzelte die Stirn. Die frische Landluft schien dem Professor irgendwie nicht so wirklich zu bekommen. Zum Glück kamen jetzt schon die ersten anderen Gäste. Heinz wie immer als erstes – „Moin“ – und da kam auch schon Brakelmann, und wo Brakelmann war, war Adsche meistens auch nicht weit. Er drehte sich mit zwei Bierdeckeln in der Hand um und stutzte.

„Allein unterwegs heute?“

Brakelmann knurrte nur.

„Habt ihr euch schon wieder gestritten?“

„Hör mir bloß auf.“ Brakelmann winkte ab. „Machst du mir mal’n Lütt un Lütt?“

Eigentlich war Brakelmanns Deckel ja schon längst wieder voll. Aber er war doch zu neugierig, was da wohl wieder passiert war, und ohne Bier würde Brakelmann beleidigt abziehen. Und schon gar nichts erzählen. Also entschloß er sich zu vorübergehender Großzügigkeit. „Aber nur heute.“

Brakelmann wartete, bis das Bier vor ihm stand, bevor er mit der Sprache herausrückte. „Adsche is‘ bei seinem Onkel.“

„Hat der denn schon wieder Geburtstag? Der war doch gerade erst hundertvier?“

„Nee …“ Brakelmann nahm einen Schluck. „Er wollte irgendwas mit ihm reden.“

„Interessant“, sagte der Professor.

Brakelmann sah ihn fragend an.

„Er hat also nicht mit Ihnen … gesprochen?“

„Wieso?“

„Ach …“ Der Professor sah sich etwas hilfesuchend im Raum um und kehrte dann mit den Augen wieder zu Brakelmann zurück. „Nicht weiter wichtig.“

Shorty wollte gerade fragen, wo der Kommissar eigentlich heute Morgen blieb, als sich wie auf Kommando die Tür öffnete.

„Moin“, brummte Thiel und setzte sich neben den Professor und Brakelmann an die Theke.

„Auch’n Bier?“ 

Der Kommissar verzog nur angewidert das Gesicht. „Kaffee, bitte.“

„Habt ihr zwei gestern mit Adsche und Brakelmann noch einen gehoben?“ fragte Shorty amüsiert. Da hatte schon manch auswärtiger Gast seine Grenzen kennen lernen müssen.

Der Kommissar nickte düster.

„Ich habe jedenfalls schon Erkundigungen eingezogen. Kinder gibt es im Dorf keine“, brachte der Professor seinen Freund auf den neuesten Stand. „Und Adsche besucht seinen Onkel im Pflegeheim und hat noch nicht mit Brakelmann geredet.“

„Was hast du denn heute immer mit Adsche“, fragte Brakelmann irritiert, während sich der Kommissar an seinem Kaffee verschluckte.

Das brachte die Unterhaltung kurzzeitig zum Erliegen, weil der Professor seinem Freund auf den Rücken klopfte, während der was von _zu heiß_ murmelte.

Und dann sagte Brakelmann: „Und wieso fragst du nach Kindern, Professor?“ 

„Deswegen.“ Der Professor ließ seinen Freund los und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Da … diese Spuren haben wir auf dem Rückweg von Ihrem Hof entdeckt. Das könnte doch von einem Kinderwagen stammen, oder irre ich mich da?“

***

Brakelmann starrte eine Weile wortlos auf den kleinen Bildschirm, während Shorty hinter der Theke den Hals lang machte, um auch was zu sehen. Kinderwagen … ja, möglich wäre das. Aber irgendwie erinnerte ihn die Spur noch an was anderes. Das kam ihm irgendwie sehr vertraut vor … und einen Kinderwagen hatte er nun wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, und schon gar nicht auf seinem Hof. Und dann machte es Klick.

„Onkel Krischan!“

„Wer?“

„Na klar … der Rollator!“ Er tippte mit dem Finger gegen das Bild, das sofort wegrutschte. „Das is‘ von Onkel Krischans Rollator.“

Der Professor wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht. „Na dann ist das ja wohl auch nichts, ich meine –“

„Der war seit Monaten nicht mehr auf meinem Hof“, unterbrach Brakelmann grimmig. „Also jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich ihn gesehen hätte.“

„Aber wieso sollte Onkel Krischan denn deine Hühner …“ Shorty stockte. „Naja. Andererseits …“ Er wedelte mit der Hand neben seinem Kopf herum. „Onkel Krischan ist schon hundertvier. Und nicht mehr so ganz beieinander …“

„Komplett bekloppt“, brummte Brakelmann.

„Na dann sollten wir doch vielleicht am besten mal Onkel Krischan einen Besuch abstatten“, verkündete der Professor fröhlich.

Der Kommissar sah nicht ganz so begeistert aus, schob aber dann doch die leere Kaffeetasse von sich. „Ich hab‘ eh keinen Hunger.“

***

Weil Adsche heute nicht mitgekommen war, hatte er den Trecker genommen. Was jetzt wirklich praktisch war, denn so konnte er die beiden mitnehmen zu Onkel Krischans Heim. Der Kommissar hatte zwar was von Auto gesagt, aber der Professor hatte nur gemeint, daß ihm die frische Luft doch viel besser tun würde, und hatte ihn in Richtung Trecker geschoben.

Jetzt saßen die beiden also links und rechts, der Kommissar ganz entspannt und mittlerweile deutlich besser gelaunt, während der Professor sich krampfhaft festhielt.

„Du fällst schon nicht runter, so schnell macht’s der Trecker nich‘.“

„Wenn Sie das sagen …“ entgegnete der Professor ohne seinen Griff zu lockern.

Vor den Alten Eichen stellte er den Motor ab.

Onkel Krischan saß an seinem Stammplatz im Garten, zusammen mit Adsche. Als sie näher kamen, hob Adsche überrascht den Blick. „Was machst du denn hier, Brakelmann?“

„Wir“, kam ihm der Professor zuvor, „haben einen Verdacht. Ist das Herr Christian Tönnsen?“

„Ich bin schon hundertvier“, begrüßte Onkel Krischan sie mit diesem Grinsen, bei dem Brakelmann sich nie so ganz sicher war, ob er wirklich so hinüber war wie er tat, oder ob eben nur so tat, um sie auf den Arm zu nehmen. Vermutlich traf beides zu, je nach Tagesform.

„Was wollt ihr denn von Onkel Krischan?“ fuhr Adsche dazwischen. Auch wenn Adsche sich meistens beschwerte, daß er sich um seinen Onkel kümmern mußte, und wie sehr der ihm auf die Nerven ging … Blut war eben doch dicker als Wasser. Und Adsche hatte nur noch Onkel Krischan. Und ihn, natürlich. Brakelmann schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Er wurde wohl auch schon sentimental auf seine alten Tage. Während er kurz abgeschweift war, hatte der Professor wieder sein Handy gezückt und zeigte Adsche das Foto.

„Ja … sieht aus wie von seinem Rollator.“ Adsche sah auf. „Warst du bei Brakelmann?“

Onkel Krischan lächelte selig. „Ich hab‘ die Nummer schon fast fertig!“

„Welche Nummer?“

„Herr Buschbohm glaubt ja, ich schaff das nicht, aber ich schaff das.“ Onkel Krischan rückte mit verschwörerischem Gesichtsausdruck näher an Adsche. „Und dann komm‘ ich ins Fernsehen!“

Bevor irgendjemand nachfragen konnte, wovon um Himmels Willen Onkel Krischan da schon wieder redete, ließ ein vertrautes Geräusch Brakelmann aufhorchen. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, bog um die Ecke des Gebäudes und … „Meine Hühner!“

***

„Noch’n Absacker?“ hatte Brakelmann gefragt, nachdem die Hühner glücklich wieder zuhause waren.

Obwohl sich Adsche und Brakelmann wegen der Hühner kurz in der Wolle gehabt hatten, waren sie jetzt schon wieder ein Herz und eine Seele, dachte Thiel amüsiert, als sie zum zweiten Mal um Brakelmanns Küchentisch saßen. Und Boerne hatte inzwischen seinen Frieden mit Brakelmanns Einrichtung gemacht – oder war das noch die Euphorie über das gelöste Hühnerrätsel? Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Adsche die ganze Geschichte aus seinem Onkel geholt hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte Thiel ja gedacht, der alte Mann sei völlig senil. Wer konnte auch ahnen, daß es eine Sendung mit dem Titel „Landwirtschaftliche Talente aus der Region“ wirklich gab – in der Rubrik „Landfunk“ des NDR, die ihm bis dato auch unbekannt gewesen war. Und daß es da tatsächlich um Geschicklichkeitsfahrten mit dem Traktor, Zaunpfahleinschlagen auf Zeit oder eben Dressurnummern mit gewöhnlichen Nutztieren ging. Was ihn zusätzlich verwirrt hatte, war Onkel Krischans Aussage, daß er sich von seinem Fernsehauftritt eine Begegnung mit einem Huhn erhoffte. Und warum das Brakelmann derart in Verlegenheit brachte – bis Adsche sie dann mit einem verschämten Grinsen über die Vorliebe seines Onkels für die leichtbekleideten „Hühner“ in den nächtlichen Werbesendungen informiert hatte. Boerne mit seinem Sinn für Timing hätte die Stimmung beinahe mit dem Hinweis ruiniert, daß dieses Art von Werbung nicht auf den öffentlich-rechtlichen Sendern lief, aber zum Glück hatte er ihn rechtzeitig stoppen können. War doch schön, wenn sich der alte Mann noch auf etwas freuen konnte … allzu viel gab es da in dem Alter ja nicht mehr.

Er stoppte Adsche, bevor der die nächste Runde einschenken konnte. „Nee, laß mal. Wir müssen langsam los.“

Boerne nickte bestätigend. „Wir müssen noch packen.“

Sie wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Das dauerte natürlich keine Viertelstunde, aber wenn sie sich hier auf einen zweiten, dritten oder gar vierten Schnaps einladen ließen, würde das morgen eine anstrengende Heimfahrt werden.

***

Zum Packen waren sie dann doch nicht mehr gekommen, weil sie die Geschichte mit Onkel Krischan erst Shorty und dann dem Bürgermeister hatten erzählen müssen. Und dann hatte Shorty das ganze wiederum Kuno, dem Comicheft-Freund, erzählt, der untröstlich gewesen war, daß sie ihn bei der Verbrechensaufklärung außen vor gelassen hatten. Woraufhin Boerne noch einmal, in allen Details … in diesem Ort passierte wirklich nicht oft was Spannendes. Aber immerhin hatte Boerne einmal im Leben die Gelegenheit, seine Brillanz vor einem wirklich begeisterten Zuhörer zum Besten zu geben. Thiel grinste unauffällig in sein Bier. Shorty hatte Hausmannskost vom feinsten aufgefahren, und eh sie sich’s versahen, war es so spät geworden, daß sie das Packen auf den nächsten Tag verschoben.

„Aber gegen elf sollten wir los“, sagte Boerne, als sie im Bett lagen. „Sonst kommen wir unterwegs in den frühen Berufsverkehr.“

Thiel nickte.

„Ich stell den Wecker auf acht, sicherheitshalber. Nicht daß wir verschlafen.“

„O.K.“ Thiel gähnte.

„Und?“

„Was und?“

„Und hat das jetzt Spaß gemacht oder nicht?“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Jetzt gib‘s schon zu.“

„Jaha …“ Thiel drehte sich um und grinste. „War schon mal was anderes als sonst.“

„Das will ich meinen“, erklärte Boerne im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Also … vor allem diese Hühnerpyramide … das war schon echt was Besonderes.“

Boerne schnaubte amüsiert.

„Und daß der alte Knacker tatsächlich jeden Morgen mit Bus und Rollator aufgebrochen ist, um ein weiteres Huhn zu klauen …“

„Bewundernswert.“ Boerne hob eine Augenbraue. „Vor allem, daß er sich diesen Plan von einem zum anderen Tag merken konnte …“

„Also hatte ich doch recht.“

„Wieso du?“

„Na, du wolltest doch nicht hierher.“

„Sowas habe ich nie behauptet!“

„Das hab ich aber anders in Erinnerung.“ Thiel grinste. „ _Wir hätten auch übers Wochenende nach Paris fahren können_ – war da nicht was?“

„Hätten wir ja auch“, erklärte Boerne leichthin. „Allerdings muß ich zugeben …“

„Ja?“

„… daß es hier doch recht … idyllisch ist.“

Thiel schnaubte amüsiert.

„Und morgen wird gejoggt.“

„Was?“

„Ich hab‘ die ganzen Sportsachen ja wohl nicht umsonst eingepackt! Und nach dem ganzen Bier tut dir ein bißchen Bewegung nur gut.“

„ _Du_ kannst joggen, wenn du Lust hast. Ich frühstücke in Ruhe.“

Boerne seufzte.

„Was? Ich hab‘ ausgespannt. Und wir waren viel an der frischen Luft.“

„Haben viel Schnaps getrunken …“

„Wie die das hier jeden Tag aushalten, ist mir ein Rätsel.“

…

„Was meinst du, wie die Geschichte weitergeht?“ fragte Thiel, nachdem sie sich beide die Mengen an Köm vorgestellt hatten, die hier täglich konsumiert wurden.

„Wenn Herr Tönnsen noch ein wenig trainiert, damit das Huhn an der Spitze länger als zwei Sekunden sitzen bleibt, hat er sicherlich Chancen, in –“ 

„Mit Adsche und Brakelmann, du Dödel!“

„Du läßt dich von der hiesigen Ausdrucksweise anstecken, mein Lieber“, entgegnete Boerne mit leisem Tadel in der Stimme. „Und was das angeht – ich sehe ein Happy End in naher Zukunft.“

„Spinner.“ Er hatte immer noch ein bißchen ein schlechtes Gewissen bei der Sache. Boerne mit seinem unbegrenzten Optimismus sah das natürlich anders, aber in Wirklichkeit hatten sie hier womöglich ein jahrzehntelang eingespieltes Team aus dem Tritt gebracht.

„Weißt du, als Adsche mich angesprochen hat … da ging es eigentlich weniger um die … äh, technischen Dinge. Das war nur der Anfang.“

„Hm?“

„Er hat gefragt, woher ich wußte, daß ich dich liebe.“

Thiels Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. So was albernes, immer noch. Bloß weil Boerne sagte, daß … und dann sah er auf, in Boernes Gesicht. Das machte ihn jedesmal wieder sprachlos, wenn Boerne ihn so ansah. Wie beim ersten Mal, nur daß sie zum Glück jetzt beide wußten, was los war. Er zog den anderen zu sich. Und daß er inzwischen wußte, wie er darauf wortlos antworten konnte, wenn ihm die Worte fehlten.

***

„Schon komisch, oder?“

„Was is‘ komisch?“ Brakelmann war nur froh, daß er seine Hühner wieder hatte. Und morgen würden der Professor und sein Kommissar auch wieder abreisen, und dann würde alles wieder so sein, wie es immer war.

„Na, daß Onkel Krischan immer noch … also mit hundertvier … das is‘ schon gewaltig, oder?“

„Was, Adsche, was?“ fragte er entnervt.

„Ja daß der immer noch Interesse an‘ner Erotik hat. Hättest du das gedacht, Brakelmann?“

Brakelmann schüttelte den Kopf. Oller Lustgreis.

„Obwohl, irgendwie is‘ das ja auch schön.“ Adsche hatte schon wieder diesen verträumten Blick, der ihn immer unruhig machte, weil man nie wissen konnte, wohin das führen würde. „Daß das nicht aufhört, mein‘ ich.“

Brakelmann sah schnell weg von Adsches Gesicht. Darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. Er hatte einfach angenommen, daß Adsche … also nach Gerlinde, da war ja nun nix mehr gewesen, und das war jetzt auch schon ewig her.

„Erinnerst du dich eigentlich noch an den Sommer, in dem wir –“

„Nein!“ unterbrach Brakelmann ihn scharf. Er erinnerte sich nicht. Nicht an den Heuboden bei Michelsens. Nicht daran, wie Adsche und er entdeckt hatten, daß es Dinge gab, die zu zweit mehr Spaß machten als alleine. Und erst recht nicht daran, wie er Adsche und Liese erwischt hatte, die sich unter dem Apfelbaum in Michelsens Garten geküßt hatten. Das war sowieso alles Kinderkram gewesen.

Aber Adsche mit seinem verdammten Talent, sich an wunden Punkten festzubeißen, ließ nicht locker. „Du warst gar nicht böse, weil du Liese küssen wolltest, sondern weil du –“

„Jetzt laß doch die ollen Kamellen, Adsche! Das interessiert doch heute kein Schwein mehr!“

Er stemmte sich aus seinem Stuhl hoch. Wenn es sein mußte, würde er eben gehen – selbst wenn das sein Hof war und eigentlich Adsche gehen müßte. Aber zu Not würde er einfach … Adsche war ebenfalls aufgestanden und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wich zurück, und bevor er sich versah, stand er mit dem Rücken an der Wand und Adsche vor ihm. So nah, daß er nach oben schauen mußte, und das hatte er schon immer gehaßt. Das war damals auch der Sommer gewesen, in dem Adsche ihm über den Kopf gewachsen war, und er hatte ihn nie wieder eingeholt. Er hob eine Hand, und Adsche sagte „Mich interessiert das aber.“

Er hatte Adsche wegschieben wollen, aber irgendwie war seine Hand nur auf Adsches Brustkorb gelandet und lag da jetzt. Die Kraft, Adsche wegzuschieben, war ihm mittendrin verloren gegangen.

„Weißt du, der Professor hat mich da auf eine Idee gebracht.“ Und dann sah Adsche ihn an, mit diesen blauen Augen und dem treuherzigen Gesichtsausdruck und sagte mit dieser unschuldigen Stimme: „Und wenn einer eine gute Idee hat, dann hab‘ ich die auch.“

* Fin *


	5. Epilog

***

Nachdem die auswärtigen Gäste abgereist waren, ging das Leben in Büttenwarder seinen gewohnten Gang. Brakelmann hatte seine Hühner wieder, hatte aber zugelassen, daß Onkel Krischan seine Hühnernummer weiter trainierte. Der alte Mann hatte es tatsächlich ins Fernsehen geschafft. Gewonnen – worauf Brakelmann, das alte Schlitzohr, vermutlich gehofft hatte – hatte er zwar nicht, aber es war tatsächlich zu einer denkwürdigen Begegnung mit einer leicht bekleideten jungen Frau gekommen. Zumindest, wenn man Onkel Krischans Erzählungen Glauben schenkte.

Kuno hatte das aktuellste Killerkralleheft geliefert bekommen, der Bürgermeister schrieb an einer Dankesrede zur Preisverleihung für seinen Einsatz zur Förderung des Tourismus in der Region und Adsche und Brakelmann stritten und vertrugen sich wie eh und je.

Bis eines schönen Tages Shortys Blick auf Adsches Hand fiel. Nun war an Adsches Hand an sich nichts Außergewöhnliches zu beobachten. Sie sah aus wie immer und hätte Wasser und Seife vertragen können. Nein, das besondere war, daß diese Hand auf Brakelmanns Oberschenkel lag, während die beiden in eine Diskussion darüber verstrickt waren, wessen Brachland nun besser für die Raumfahrt geeignet war. Oder so was in der Art – Shorty war ein wenig abgelenkt und folgte dem Gespräch nicht wirklich.

Er sah noch einmal genau hin, aber nein, keine optische Täuschung. Dann war es jetzt wohl an der Zeit, einen Anruf zu tätigen.

„Shorty hier.“

…

„Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen … der Professor hat gewonnen.“

* Fin *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeitleiste:
> 
> Adsche und Brakelmann: geb. 1955 (ich nehme das echte Alter der Schauspieler, nicht die Angaben aus den Steckbriefen (1958 und 1959))  
> Thiel: geb. 1960  
> Boerne: geb. 1964
> 
> Thiels Sommer in Büttenwarder war 1969, d.h. Thiel war damals 9, Liese 13, Adsche und Brakelmann waren 14.


End file.
